The effective targeted delivery of biologically active substances such as small molecule drugs, proteins, and nucleic acids represents a continuing medical challenge. In particular, the delivery of nucleic acids to cells is made difficult by the relative instability and low cell permeability of such species. Thus, there exists a need to develop methods and compositions to facilitate the delivery of therapeutic and/or prophylactics such as nucleic acids to cells.
Lipid-containing nanoparticle compositions, liposomes, and lipoplexes have proven effective as transport vehicles into cells and/or intracellular compartments for biologically active substances such as small molecule drugs, proteins, and nucleic acids. Such compositions generally include one or more “cationic” and/or amino (ionizable) lipids, phospholipids including polyunsaturated lipids, structural lipids (e.g., sterols), and/or lipids containing polyethylene glycol (PEG lipids). Cationic and/or ionizable lipids include, for example, amine-containing lipids that can be readily protonated. Though a variety of such lipid-containing nanoparticle compositions have been demonstrated, improvements in safety, efficacy, and specificity are still lacking.